They Changed In Ways Unforseen To Us
by moondoggie
Summary: go read dala's writing-reading her stuff has gotten me out of my writers block so my harry potter writing is probable a lot like hers (sorry dala) ...STORY/PLOT ready to emerge SOON! i have idea, just not on paper yet!
1. Ron

She was, she IS, a passionate writer. She writes in ways unforeseen to me, even now, when I read; I have no idea what is going on. Hermione is a love- struck hurricane on paper, finding new ways to express one's love, forming painted obsessions on paper, delighting when one of her goddamn characters realized he or she is in Love!  
  
But why can't she see the love that is before her right this very instant! The greatest love story in her life is right before her and she won't lift her eyes from her typewriter to notice it! If love weren't so fated I would forget about her right here and right now. I don't need love to live, I don't need love to live, I don't need love to love…  
  
Sobbing like only a boy feverly in love can, Ron cast his temple against the softness of the pillow on "their" couch, the couch where they shared their first kiss (oh to remember that kiss), where they would reminisce about the past and think up plans for the future.  
  
The future. He thought almost bitterly. What has become of my future now?  
  
His older brothers had all found their love and moved on, without a backwards glance. His best friend of too many years to count, Harry Potter, even he had found love-even if it rested in the most unlikely of places.  
  
Despite his burning tears, Ron smiled.  
  
Harry Potter. Who right about now would probably be in a Slytherin bedchamber, although that was strictly against the rules.  
  
Harry Potter. Who had found love in the one person whom he had hated for six years.  
  
My friend, you have no idea how lucky you are. 


	2. The Rest of Them

"…and then you take the three potions we mixed yesterday and… Ron Weasley! Will you kindly pay attention NOW or I will personally throw you out of this school Forever!"  
  
Ron's red-haired head popped off the table in surprise, but when he realized who was speaking Ron again became listless, managing to mutter a weak excuse- "I'm already done with all the work for today"  
  
"For that- you Will stay after class today and organize EVERYTHING in this potion room, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"  
  
Nodding, Ron pretended to pay attention to the rest of the day's lecture-  
  
It was a waste of time though, everyone knew Snape only noticed the Slytherin student, paying to attention to anyone else-except when we're getting in trouble Ron thought with disgust.  
  
In another classroom (Botanical Ethics and You) Hermione Granger sat in a daze. She seldom let her emotions interfere with her school work, but somehow she couldn't see through this problem to day. She had been staring at (befuddled by) one "Tangible Species" spell the whole two hours she'd been in class. Little Professor Flitwick hadn't said anything but Hermione could tell he was concerned about her. She finally gave up, she didn't want to waste her time like this- no matter how upset she felt. Closing her eyes for a moment as if to (refresh/recharge) her mind- Hermione Granger did something she had not done in the six years she had been at Hogwarts- she walked out of class.  
  
Silently he slipped through the still halls of Hogwarts. Everyone was either in class or on the day trip to Hogsmead- everyone but him and his silant rendezvous. He didn't have the invisibility cloak with him, for although the sun streamed in bright through the tall windows of the castle, Harry was stealing along one of the back passages towards the infamous Slytherin wing. In the past year, he was formed a delicate yet strongly passionate relationship with one of the most hated members of Slytherin- Draco Malfoy. Harry himself sill had no idea how this relationship came to be- one moment Draco and himself had been the bitterest of enemies, battling everyday since the met as first-years. The immature spats and quarrels- he remembered them all- yet now they held no meaning to him-they were but shadows from the past-never to be spoke of again.  
  
Hurrying through the passage, Harry felt a bone-freezing draft swirl around his shoulders. Cursing himself for not bringing a cloak he walked a little faster; but once his thoughts drifted from the cold to his lover waiting for him; Harry stepped up his brisk walk to a sort of half-run-gaining speed down the dark tunnel while still watching out for loose rocks and dips in the path.  
  
Would be fate to stumble now and run the risk of not showing up at all. Better to be a mite late that risk fate and break into a run. 


	3. Ron and Hermione On A Hill

I'd like to "get back to basics", become "one with nature"! Hermione Granger was twirling around the field west of Hogwarts.  
  
"You know", tall, evenly built Ron put in, "at this rate, you get any loopier and we're gonna have to visit (nurse lady)"  
  
Hermione paused "Oh but just Look at that sky! Look at all those colors!  
  
Then in mock-seriousness she added, Tonight's sunset shall be dubbed 'Melting Eggs'.  
  
Then again, like a little kid, her arms were flung about her sides, her long curly hair streaming behind her like a ship's sail billows in the wind.  
  
Can't you just Feel it! Hermione exclaimed- the openness, the clarity…"  
  
Yeah, the "Oneness" Ron smirked sarcastically. But underneath his sarcastic façade, Ron was smiling. Yes, now that you've dragged me all the way up to the top of this hill I know all about the "oneness" of nature- the pollen, the bugs, need I go on…?  
  
Giggling, Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and proceeded to skip lightly back down to the castle.  
  
If we don't hurry we'll miss dinner- I was talking with Dumbledore earlier and he hinted that there would be a surprise visitor today! C'mon, I don't want us to be late!  
  
"Still, my Hermione" Ron though with affection, "One moment- not a care in the world; then worried that we would be late to dinner." Ron smiled in spite of himself- what an interesting way to spent their afternoon off- making up cloud stories and singing the praises of the out of doors. Not that Ron didn't like the outside, he did. Once he had even gone into the haunted forest at night! Nature wasn't exactly his best friend though, but if Hermione now wanted to become "one with nature" Ron wasn't about to complain.  
  
(Harry)  
  
Ron stopped, suddenly remembering his friend, Harry Potter- Harry was notorious for running off without leaving word-often he would be gone for hours. One would think Harry was in love or something but Ron knew not to question anything. Harry could get emotionally defensive at times and Ron didn't want to set him off. Besides, it was none of his business anyway.  
  
By now, Hermione was far ahead- yelling for him to catch up. Ron sighed and jogged up to meet her.  
  
"What's taking you, slowpoke!" Hermione paused for a moment then grinned. She looked beautiful with her hair mussed from all that twirling- Ron couldn't resist. He leaned towards the still-grinning Hermione and stole a quick kiss under the setting sun. Not their first, but the moment was still sweet. Hermione broke away and giggled-  
  
I'll race you to the door!  
  
And with that, she was off- her cloak and luminescent curls cascading behind her like a fairy's wings. Ron stood still for a moment, soaking up the last of the moment, then he was gone, playfully chasing after Hermione like a wave runs to the shore. 


	4. The Visitor

The night was dusky, but the pinkish clouds were especially bright, as if anticipating the return of an unlikely character.  
  
His magic was strong, stronger than it had ever been in the past. This was owing in part to the unfortunate Memory Mishap five years ago (as he now referred to it) - the man was still slightly bitter, but was willing to overlook that damn imp Ron's impertinence, seeing as now that he was part of The One's exceptional force, he could do away with Ron at any time.  
  
But to dwell on such insignificant problems, well, that was below him now. He had no time for Ron, or his lowly girlfriend Granger-somebody-or-other. Noo, Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart had bigger fish to fry during This go-around. This time, things will be different, he thought with his newly re-modeled mind.  
  
His time at St. Mungo's had taught This hunk of burning love a thing or two about power! Power will falter in the hands of the weak! And the weak are everyone opposed to The One. As he self-centered swept his golden, shoulder- length curls off slim shoulders, two words came to mind: Search & Destroy.  
  
The One- the most powerful wizard now, that has every been, and will ever be.  
  
The One is the wizard who had started the retaliation against good in both muggle and wizard worlds.  
  
Lockhart's mentor and teacher, Erron E. Ous, is a dedicated follower of The One. Infusing his empty mind with the wills and teachings of The One, Lockhart had become stronger in his magic and clearer in his thinking than he ever deemed possible. There was no choice in his mind then to continue with The One's will and take out the one Power that could eventually lead to The One's death-  
  
Harry Potter. 


	5. A Grand Entrance

"Try the peas today hon, they barely taste like peas at all! Peas that don't taste like peas- that's how I like 'em!" Ron was desperate. He loved Hermione but there was only so much talk he could take about mysterious visitors and what day they were supposed to come. "Oh come on, if nothing will take your mind off this surprise visitor crap for one minute then these peas will certainly do the trick!"  
  
"But I'm Sure it was today Dumbledore was talking about! I've been looking forward to this all week! I'm Sure it was today but, maybe Dumbledore was wrong…?"  
  
"Dumbledore's Never wrong." Harry, who had barely been listening to Hermione's incessant talking, put his two cents worth in.  
  
"But even so…"  
  
Hermione was interrupted then by a terrible loud noise that made everyone in the Great Hall jump out of their seats and spit out their butterbeer. Seconds later, a very wet, and very angry looking individual came storming into the Great Hall, pulling a young, rather bored looking wizard behind him. Muttering violently to himself, the wet man ran through the rows of tables over towards Dumbledore.  
  
When he reached the Professor's table the intruder stopped, straightened himself up, adjusting his cloak and smoothing out his shoulder-length blond hair. Checking to see that his side-kick was still with him, the intruder bent down to whisper to Dumbledore.  
  
They talk in hushed tones for a moment then Dumbledore stood grandly and addressed the students-  
  
"Excuse me! Students will you settle down for a moment! (pauses while everyone in Great Hall relaxes into their seats) I'd like to introduce you to out new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! Some of you may already be acquainted with Professor Lockhart; he used to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts here with us a number of years ago. Professor Lockhart will be replacing Professor Snape for the remainder of the year, allowing Professor Snape to completely concentrate on his Potions class."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione gasped in shock. It was an outrage for sure.  
  
"Lockhart? Here?! *sigh* Some surprise."  
  
"What could be going through Dumbledore's mind! This doesn't seem right…"  
  
"Yeah, doesn't he remember what Happened the last time Lockhart was here?!"  
  
They were abruptly cut off when a thunderous applause ripped through the students. Looking quite puzzled for a split-second, Lockhart quickly pasted a sticky-sweet smile on his pale face.  
  
Then, nosily clearing his throat, Lockhart gestured towards the sopping wet pile of wizard leaning against the table with a quick flick of his head, signaling Dumbledore with an expectant look.  
  
"Oh yes- I nearly forgot! Coming to stay with us as well is Lockhart's assistant, Ruin. Although this fine young wizard will be accompanying Lockhart in his classroom, for the duration of his stay, Ruin will be sleeping in the Slytherin House."  
  
At that, a tremendous roar arose from the Slytherin table.  
  
"You'd think they've never had a new student before." Ron whispered to Harry in disgust.  
  
Harry barely heard his friend though. He sat there, transfixed, unabashedly staring at the mysterious new man on campus, Ruin. For now that he was inside, and feeling a bit more comfortable with his surroundings, Ruin carefully peeled off his dripping cloak and placed it under his seat. Under that sodden cloak lay a body of exceptional proportions. Even through his clothes, Harry could see, hell he could practically Feel Ruin's carefully sculpted chest, sinewy arms, and wicked legs. It seemed that every muscle in Ruin's perfect body was calling out for Harry, HARRY!- and Harry didn't want to resist.  
  
Across the room, Draco, the only Slytherin who had not been cheering for the latest addition to the nastiest house at Hogwarts, suddenly felt a chill run throughout his body. Straining his neck skyward, glancing over the sea of heads blocking the Gryffindor's table, he searched for Harry. What he saw greatly upset his attractive, towheaded self. Harry- His Harry- was staring, no, make that Drooling over that new kid- Rolf, Brian, whatever his name was!  
  
"What is Harry doing?!" Draco almost stood up right in the middle of Dumbledore's welcoming speech and screamed at Harry. Harry- HIS HARRY! The boy he had longed for, had thought about for so many nights, and now, finally, was his. The sight of Harry, the boy, the Man, whom he loved with all his heart and soul, drooling over some other man made him sick to his stomach. Resisting the urge to run from the Great Hall, Draco stayed seated, dejectedly turning his head back to his half empty plate, full of mixed emotions. 


	6. Hermione Comes Out in a Fury

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione is wrecking havoc upon her less than feeble mind. What is she doing in the common room? I don't know. How did she get there? See previous answer. I though she was in the dining hall? Well, haven't you learned anything? The Harry Potter books are magic, as are everything related to them. Is it even possible for one person to be in two places at once? Of course! How else to you explain this troubled tangent?  
  
  
  
FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK  
  
She wonders about love all the time. Why she's in it and why she so longed to surrender herself to it. And after all that hopeless romantic shit she wonders why she's not happy.  
  
She can send an owl – though every time she gets within feet of the owl tower she shakes and her heart violently beats, threatening to collapse on her – only 17 years old and unable to express feelings.  
  
She thinks too much. What about Ron? What about Harry – yeah look at Harry! He's "in love" or so he says-but look how miserable he is! I don't want to be miserable like him-but wait- she thinks about it.  
  
I am miserable. I am miserable and where there should be love (RON!) I can't find anything. I look into his eyes, the same ones I could get lost in for hours – but now, nothing.  
  
Why I can't I pick up a quill, and write her a flaming note! I am scared of everything. Everything that does not matter, that should not matter, to anyone – I care.  
  
She thinks back to the *fight*. That damn fight! Malfoy SCREAMING and she SCREAMING right back. "MUGGLE! STUPID BITCH!" Oh, how she wanted to Kill him – right then and there! She had her wand, the spell, the means, the motive. But what the fuck was stopping her!?  
  
It certainly wasn't Harry – they had been at odds ever since she nearly cracked that fuckmouth Malfoy over his head that one night. Yeah when noone was looking (or so I thought) I marched right up and hit him good upside the head. It took the nurse two days to figure out what was growing out of his ears. And by that time, I was long gone.  
  
Off in the library perhaps, she thought with a bit of glee. Yes, over these years I *have* put up a nice façade haven't I. She giggled subconsciously. But now, *that girl* has presented her with a matter that couldn't be fixed with a spell.  
  
She had tried many times – late at night – in the abandoned classroom she and Ron found the last time they were out. (The last time I loved him, the last time I cared.) That really was the last time we were together. I miss him!! And yet, I have this feeling that I don't really miss him, I'm just supposed to be missing him. I don't want to be with him – and I don't want to know why… that damn note! What can't I write the fucking thing and be done with it! It's all Stupid Ron's fucking fault! If I weren't prancing around with him I could have written that note, and sent it, and have been having a grand ol' time by now! What the hell happened to me that now I'm too much of a puss that I can't do anything to please myself! I want to scream to the world. Right here right now. I want Ron and Harry and even Malfoy that stupid prick to know about the girl I love! That's right goody two shoes Hermione loves a girl! She's a fucking dyke and you know what – she likes it! But I'm gonna torture you, like you did to me Ron. I'll never forgive you for those nights when I was saying yes but meaning no. I don't know how I could be so afraid of a stupid git like you. You always were the strong one – but not anymore buddy! I have broken you. And to my grave I will take with me the name of the one girl who holds my heart in her hands (oh those beautiful hands). 


	7. In Which We Are Led To Believe That Harr...

FUCK YOU HARRY POTTER!!!!!!  
  
cry  
  
longing  
  
i  
  
don't  
  
want  
  
to  
  
die  
  
please  
  
someone  
  
help  
  
my  
  
lover  
  
hath  
  
ripped  
  
my  
  
heart  
  
out  
  
flesh  
  
needle  
  
fly  
  
sword  
  
out  
  
out  
  
out  
  
please  
  
dark  
  
smells  
  
putrid  
  
stapling  
  
ripped  
  
torn  
  
heart  
  
in  
  
corner  
  
can't  
  
sew  
  
back  
  
in  
  
crystal  
  
black  
  
tears  
  
prick  
  
eyelashes  
  
feather  
  
clump  
  
mat  
  
press  
  
together  
  
distinct  
  
two  
  
people  
  
i  
  
know  
  
i  
  
know  
  
i  
  
know  
  
i  
  
know  
  
i  
  
want  
  
to  
  
die  
  
  
  
She came to my rescue, i think a figure, more than a figure, a goddess in golden white, pure as a baby, pure like we used to be.  
  
She came to my rescue, but I want nothing. Leave me, leave me! I just know, i want, i want to, i want to lie here and fade away. I've got to make him know of hurt and betrayal, desiring sin and aspiration; find out how loyalty and obsession differ because this is key. Because this time I'm not coming back. 


	8. Chapter 8

Six Weeks Earlier…  
  
Back and forth back and forth; but it would never get repetitive; never turn droll, to him. For he was Harry Potter, and whatever he wanted, he got.  
  
From across the wide expanse of room, Harry spotted him. The blond hair, slightly smallish, crooked nose, skin so soft, so smooth looking it actually physically ached that he, Harry, was not over there right now playing with his hair, running his hands down that ever so perfect body, much like the sun was streaming down his face.  
  
It reminded Harry of the tears they shared that one day, so long ago, yet, Harry could still taste the salt in his tears, the hurt and pain in his eyes still sparkled and longed for Harry to make it all go away.  
  
  
  
***The day was cool. No, it was more that cool, Harry wasn't remembering straight!  
  
"If I cannot remember this," Harry thought, "what else do I have to go on living for?" This bitter winter day was nothing out of the ordinary. When Harry woke up all he could think of was whether or not they were serving pancakes in the Great Hall that morning. Harry though if felt like a pancake day. Paying no mind to the below zero temperature, Harry leisurely lifted his many blankets and crept out of his bed.  
  
This took him a couple of minutes, for in the middle of the night, Harry had woken, fingers blue, toes blue, about froze near to death! So he had all but crawled to the closet where the extra blankets where held. Grabbing what must have been five or six, Harry did not forget to put an anti-cold charm on All of them before he drifted off to sleep again, lulled by the repetitious sound of his teeth chattering in the cold.  
  
Not wanting to wake the four other boys in his room, Harry carried each blanket back to the closet, not forgetting to quietly repeat the anti- anti- cold charm to undo his charm from the night before.  
  
After dressing, Harry's rail-thin body had finally discovered the blistering cold that had permeated all of England that night. Fifteen minutes then were used to find a cloak so that poor Harry's body wouldn't exhaust in the un-heated halls of Hogwarts. A quick g'morning to the Fat Lady (who was extremely annoyed at having been woken up so early) and Harry was off.  
  
Exactly where he was off to, Harry hadn't the slightest notion. In all the business of actually getting out of his room, Harry had long forgotten the pancakes. Now, he was in search of even bigger cakes to play with.*** 


	9. pancakes

Six Weeks Earlier…  
  
Back and forth back and forth; but it would never get repetitive; never turn droll, to him. For he was Harry Potter, and whatever he wanted, he got.  
  
From across the wide expanse of room, Harry spotted him. The blond hair, slightly smallish, crooked nose, skin so soft, so smooth looking it actually physically ached that he, Harry, was not over there right now playing with his hair, running his hands down that ever so perfect body, much like the sun was streaming down his face.  
  
It reminded Harry of the tears they shared that one day, so long ago, yet, Harry could still taste the salt in his tears, the hurt and pain in his eyes still sparkled and longed for Harry to make it all go away.  
  
  
  
***The day was cool. No, it was more that cool, Harry wasn't remembering straight!  
  
"If I cannot remember this," Harry thought, "what else do I have to go on living for?" This bitter winter day was nothing out of the ordinary. When Harry woke up all he could think of was whether or not they were serving pancakes in the Great Hall that morning. Harry though if felt like a pancake day. Paying no mind to the below zero temperature, Harry leisurely lifted his many blankets and crept out of his bed.  
  
This took him a couple of minutes, for in the middle of the night, Harry had woken, fingers blue, toes blue, about froze near to death! So he had all but crawled to the closet where the extra blankets where held. Grabbing what must have been five or six, Harry did not forget to put an anti-cold charm on All of them before he drifted off to sleep again, lulled by the repetitious sound of his teeth chattering in the cold.  
  
Not wanting to wake the four other boys in his room, Harry carried each blanket back to the closet, not forgetting to quietly repeat the anti- anti- cold charm to undo his charm from the night before.  
  
After dressing, Harry's rail-thin body had finally discovered the blistering cold that had permeated all of England that night. Fifteen minutes then were used to find a cloak so that poor Harry's body wouldn't exhaust in the un-heated halls of Hogwarts. A quick g'morning to the Fat Lady (who was extremely annoyed at having been woken up so early) and Harry was off.  
  
Exactly where he was off to, Harry hadn't the slightest notion. In all the business of actually getting out of his room, Harry had long forgotten the pancakes. Now, he was in search of even bigger cakes to play with.*** 


End file.
